It's Cold Outside
by LCH8292
Summary: Yes, I'm sure many of you have heard this cheezy song around Christmas time. I just heard it and thought Lily and James! So, here is this piece of junk I recently found and am inflicting here.


I heard this song… and I thought, LILY AND JAMES!!! So, here we go. A very bad ficcie. And if it's all cheesy and corny, blame the song, I just wrote what I thought would fit between the lines. I'll probably revise it and do all sorts of stuff to it later when I have the time but I don't care at the moment so, enjoy!

Lily sat, trying to convince herself to leave. James really wasn't helping, letting her sit in his lap and talked to her, like a good, understanding person, not the selfish cow he'd been before.

"I really can't stay," She told him. She should get up, but she was way too comfortable.

"Baby, it's cold out side." He pleaded with her, holding her arms and whispering in her ear.

"I've got to go away." She tried to draw herself away, but he was holding onto her too tightly. She couldn't of gotten away if she'd wanted to, luckily, she didn't.

"Baby, it's cold out there." He hugged her close to his chest. She didn't protest at all. Indeed, she snuggled a bit closer and sighed into his chest.

"This evening has been-" She was cut off by James, who had a compliment and line waiting for everything.

"Been hopin' that you'd drop in." He grinned cheekily at her, she returned the smile.

"-So very nice…" She sighed again. It was nice to be sitting here with James. They'd just been talking the evening away. They'd discussed everything and anything after James had taken her out for the first time. They'd gone skiing and had dinner and just come back to a beautiful fire.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." He took her hands in his huge ones, warming them.

"My mother will start to worry." She took up the first excuse she could think of, though it sounded pitiful. She couldn't stay here much longer, or she really would fall for his charm. She didn't want that to happen… did she?

"Beautiful, what's your hurry?" He reassured her, her hands still in his. She starred deep into his dizzying eyes of hazel. Her own green eyes seemed pleading, pleading for a reason to stay longer in his company. However, her mind was saying 'leave! Leave!'

"Daddy will be pacing the floor." Damn, her second excuse was even more pitiful than the first. Now he would know she truly wanted to stay.

"Listen to that fireplace roar." He changed the subject. Maybe he didn't notice her poor excuses. She tried again.

"So really I'd better scurry." She actually did manage to work her legs. She pulled off his restraining arms, regretfully and stood. Before he grabbed her around the waist to stop her.

"Beautiful, please don't hurry." He dragged her down onto the couch.

"Well maybe just a half-a-drink more." She conceded as she was way too comfortable to go out into the gale.

"Why don't you put some music on...while I pour." He stood up to get drinks, bringing the bottles back to the sofa. That brought her back to her senses.

"The neighbors might think-"

"Baby, it's bad out there." James was making a good point… Damn him for having a real point! And a good one at that! He handed her a glass. 

"Say, what's in this drink?" She asked, knowing it was butterbeer. Only that could give her that nice warm feeling… Or maybe, that feeling was from James…

"No cabs to be hailed out there." Damn him for making another good point!

"I wish I knew how-" She muttered, slowly losing herself to the warmth of butterbeer and the wonder that was James Potter.

"Your eyes are like starlight now." He complimented her again. Rather a cheesy remark, but she appreciated it all the same as if it had been a well thought out compliment.

"To break this spell." It was a spell… He had bewitched her. That was it. Now, if only she could break it… and even if she couldn't, all she was doing now, was under the spell. That was her excuse! Now she could say anything with out feeling guilty, for it was not really her speaking.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." She realized that she was still wearing her warm fluffy hat from skiing. Ok, maybe that was why she was flushed and warm.

"I ought to say no no no sir." She teased, holding onto her hat, but eventually letting him tug it out of her hands. He pulled out her ponytail and ran his hands through her hair. Damn. He must have slipped a potion into her butterbeer.

"Mind if I move in closer." He tugged her onto his lap once more, bottles on the table, forgotten.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried." Lily shook her head slightly, but not enough to break eye contact with James.

"What's the sense of hurtin' my pride." James tried to look offended. But honestly, he seemed totally in control and blissfully happy to have Lily on his lap.

"I really can't stay." Lily eyes were locked with huge amber, hazel eyes. They were so light in contrast with his dark hair that her hand was wrapping itself in. "Baby don't hold out." She called him 'baby.' Man, he really had his potion making down.

"Oh but it's cold out side." He was sticking to his original argument… which was still truer than all of Lily's excuses put together.

"I simply must go." This potion was working like a charm. But somehow, she wished it wasn't the potion that was her excuse, and that James Potter himself was. She wished she could stay here not under that pretext and people would still understand.

"Baby, it's cold outside." It became a joke now.

"The answer is no." She was joking back now.

"I say it's cold out there."

"Your welcome has been..." Lily tried to excuse herself.

"How lucky that you dropped in." James smirk graced his lips.

"So nice and warm." Lily corrected with a mock stern look.

"Look out that window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious." The halfhearted remark escaped Lily's mouth even after following James pointed finger. She knew that Petunia would know exactly what she had been doing or would think worse of her. James however, wasn't listening.

"Gosh your lips look delicious."

"My brother will be there at the door." Lily lied. She had to get out of here! Her sanity was gone! Her drink had been spiked with some potion! She wasn't falling for this!

"Waves upon a tropical shore." James eyes glazed watching Lily moisten her parched lips nervously.

"My my maiden aunt's mind is vicious." That much was true. If only her aunt were actually at her house tonight and not coming tomorrow… She licked her lips again only to find them pleasantly warm and a little wet. James had kissed her.

"Gosh your lips are delicious."

"Well maybe just a cigarette more." Lily relented.

"Oh never such a blizzard before." James agreed. He poured her another glass of butterbeer. That jogged Lily's memory. Potion! In the butterbeer!

"I have to get home." She protested once more. It wouldn't get the better of her!

"Baby you'll freeze out there."

"Say can I use your phone." Lily was more determined this time. If he wouldn't let her go, she could try to get a ride.

"It's up to your knees out there." Damn James and all his good points!

"You've really been grand." Lily complimented, trying to soften the blow of a girl walking out on THE James Potter but holding out her hand for a phone.

"I thrill when you touch my hand." James put his hand in hers instead and just held it. Lily felt shivers run up and down her spine. But the fire was still blazing…

"But don't you see-" Lily argued

"How can you do this thing to me?" James pouted and made other sad faces. Quite amusing how he managed to look so adorable while making the more the most ridiculous faces. Wait, no, not cute. He's' not cute at all.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow." Hah! Finally a good excuse! Point one for Lily! At long last!

"Think of my lifelong sorrow-" The faces continued.

"At least there will be plenty implied." Lily gave in to the puppy dog pout. It was just squeal cute!

"If you caught pneumonia and died." Awww, Lily thought, he's thinking of my welfare. Well, I'll try once more. I can always claim I tried. And good god, have I tried.

"I really can't stay." Halfheartedly the statement was spoken.

"Get over that hold out." James commanded, still holding her hand and pulling her close.

"Ah but it's cold out side." Lily smiled, taking James' side in the argument, which, without Lily's opposition, ceased to exist. She let herself be tugged towards James.

"Baby it's cold outside." James' smirk was the last thing Lily saw before her eyes fluttered shut and James lips descended on hers.

The song's called It's cold outside, if I'm not much mistaken. Heheh, kinda obvious though, ne? I hope you liked it. Its sort of a Christmas fic for you guys. Any suggestions are welcome. No flames because I know it's not of the best quality but I'll work on that. Actually, scratch that, I'll take flames so I'll be all nice and warm and toasty for these colder months and then I can laugh at the absurdity the flames contain. XD


End file.
